


Unexplained Events And Seven Deaths

by orphan_account



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Demons, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shun never expected to have his freshman year start off with his life almost being ripped away from him by a strange creature after finding himself in its spell. Thanks to the new student and a man who seems to have more understanding of the world then usual he was saved.As the world starts to fall into chaos and unexplained events start occurring, Shun finds himself with a new understanding that the creatures in horror stories may actually be real along with a new goal. Seal away one of the most powerful demons in existence and prevent the deaths of seven people meant to change the world in their lives. Himself included.





	Unexplained Events And Seven Deaths

The warm sun rays hit Midorikawa’s skin as he headed out of his high school building in a slight hurry. The patches of snow were almost non existent now and he wanted to enjoy the last bits before they melted away completely. He got out of the way of the other students who were running to their cars and busses, leaning against a large oak tree as he kicked at the snow under his feet. 

Spotting a familiar student with brown hair, Midorikawa grinned calling out to him. “Hey! Ema over here!” He raised a hand to signal to the other.

Ema raised his head to look at the energetic boy, sighing slightly before he walked over. “I’m assuming you forgot..” 

Midorikawa lowered his hand once the other had noticed him.“Forgot what?” He tilted his head in question. 

“I’m meeting with Kageura.. Actually nevermind, I have a bit of time to talk since I don’t see his car.” 

“Oh right I totally forgot..” Midorikawa shook his head before quickly moving on. “But anyways! Since we were too busy with all those lectures I’ve been meaning to ask something!” 

Midorikawa pointed to Ema’s eye, or rather lack thereof. The other’s face had looked like a mess, small scratches ran across it all leading to his eye that was covered by bandages and a white eyepatch. Midorikawa could only hope that the damages weren’t going to be permanent. 

Ema realized immediately what Midorikawa was referring to and moved a hand up to lightly touch the surface of the eyepatch briefly, his expression turning to one of slight worry. “Oh this.. I got into a bad accident over the weekend..” 

The taller boy puffed out his cheeks at the answer. “That’s not even very specific! Come on what happened! And it's not permanent or anything is it?” 

“I don’t know if its permanent or not yet.” Ema sighed when he saw the other’s expression drop at the news. “It’s not life threatening though, I just need it to heal.”

“You still haven’t answered my first question.”

“That’s.. A bit hard to explain is all.” The teal eyed boy pressed his lips together for a moment before speaking. “Well you see-”  
“Hey Yuzuru let’s go!” 

A sharp voice called out and cut Ema off and caused Midorikawa to tense up. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to and knew very well it wasn’t someone he wanted to make angry. 

Ema spun around and unlike Midorikawa, he actually looked more relaxed at the sudden presence of the older boy. “There you are Kageura. You’re late.”

“Yeah yeah traffic was a bitch. But the hell happened to your face? You look like you went through hell and back.” Kageura crossed his arms, looking down at the two boys with his usual scowl.

“We should go before we get in trouble… I’ll tell you the details on the road.” Ema turned back to Midorikawa. “I’ll text you the details later. See you in class tomorrow.”

“Yeah see you..” Midorikawa watched as Ema fixed the bag over his shoulder before departing with Kageura.

It was a mystery to him how those two became friends, especially considering the big difference in their personalities. Midorikawa had always assumed the met because Kageura was an upperclassmen when he and Ema had started school. But Kageura was way too scary and the rumors spreading from him just made him worst. He just couldn’t get how the normally distant and somewhat timid in social situations, Yuzuru Ema befriended that trouble maker.

But Midorikawa’s focus wasn’t on that question as he began walking down the street towards his house. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. First their usual history teacher had abruptly vanished one day. The school had called in many different substitutes before after a few weeks deciding on just assigning a fixed replacement for the rest of the year. 

Then there was Ema, getting a serious injury like that out of nowhere and not telling anyone or taking time off from school. He didn’t tell anyone what happened either. 

Ema wasn’t the first student to get hurt recently though, many students had came to school in the past week with bandages on their arms or legs with burns underneath. Ema had just gotten a completely different and odd injury. 

Midorikawa had started to grow frustrated with the lack of answers. But hearing a loud gunshot changed all of that and pure terror ran through his body. He didn’t have time to think through his actions, his body had almost seemingly moved on his own. He dropped his bag and started walking in the direction he heard the shot from.

Why am I doing this? Midorikawa couldn't stop his own impulsive movements towards the scream almost as though something had taken control of his body. Why? He had nothing to defend himself with being just a normal highschool student.

Feeling something hit his shoulder lightly jerked him from his thoughts. He turned his head to see a younger boy with bright red eyes staring right at him. 

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?"

"H-Huh? What?" Midorikawa was at a lost for words as he spoke to the small boy. 

"If you go over there. You will die."  The boy's expression didn't waver as he spoke, almost as though he knew exactly what was happening.

"I-I wasn't planning on..." Midorikawa felt himself fall into the trance once again,  his body started moving against his will again. 

"Hey stop!" 

Despite the boy's yelling Midorikawa only  continued down the street towards the scream. He felt something. He had to go see exactly what it was that was drawing him to it. 

Turning the corner into a shaded alleyway, Midorikawa soon found himself in a situation he never imagined himself to be in. He could make out a dark figure looming over someone, or rather, the remains of the person. Blood dripped from the creature's mouth and stained the ground with a crimson red. When the scent of it hit Midorikawa, he felt like he was going to get sick. 

The creatures glowing red eyes turned from the corpse to Midorikawa, a crooked smile crossing it's lips as it started to crawl over on all fours.

"A seven! That spell lured a seven over!!" The creature let out a blood chilling laugh. "Master will be so pleased! You look so weak! You're not even at the point where you can defend yourself from me are you?!" 

"I-I.." Midorikawa took a few steps back as the creature stepped closer. 

"Don't run! Or you'll just cause even more of this chaos! Oh wait! Do run! Causing chaos is so much fun!"

"Get away from it!" The voice of the boy from earlier rang out through Midorikawa's ears and he quickly started running out of the alleyway. 

It was dark, Midorikawa couldn't see too well, the streetlights were dim, but he could have sworn it was daylight out just a few moments ago. He wasn't sure what was going on but all he knew is he had to run. 

He could still hear the voices from the alleyway, the boy was still there. But why? He did see what happened to that girl right..?

"YOU! YOU! YOU HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING TO US!" The creature's voice boomed in Midorikawa's ears, causing him to become frozen in fear. "GUARDIAN! YOU CAN'T BE A GUARDIAN CAN YOU?? WELL I'LL KILL YOU AND THE SEVEN!" 

"That is not going to work." The boy didn't sound afraid of the creature at all. "You are casting too many spells. You are just a low leveled demon, it's no surprise you are one of the first ones out."

"SAYS YOU DIRTY GUARDIAN! I'LL KILL YOU! RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND FEED ON YOUR SOUL! BOTH YOU AND THE SEVEN!! YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF US!" 

"W-wait..." Midorikawa stopped and turned back to the other boy, feeling himself shake despite the front he was trying to put on. "You have to get away too! It'll kill you!"

"Kill me? No it won't... It is a weak one like I said." 

"WANT A BET??" The creature lunged at the small boy, its fangs ready to sink into the boy's fully exposed neck. 

The next thing Midorikawa knew, he was in front of the boy, the creature's fangs deep in his arm as his       blood dripped to the ground. He didn't even processed what he did, he just knew that the boy wasn't harmed.

The creature only seemed to grin, releasing Midorikawa's arm before speaking once again, a slight amused tone to its voice. "You truly are a seven!"

Midorikawa grabbed the bloody wound, wincing in pain as he applied pressure to try to slow the bleeding. He looked back up at the creature, watching as his own blood dripped from its fangs.It slowly walked closer, a dark aura starting to stem from it. It crouched low to the ground, lunging to sink its fangs into Midorikawa's neck, the boy closing his eyes as he braced for impact. 

A loud thud of something hitting the ground caused Midorikawa to open his eyes once more. He looked down to see the creature on the ground in front of them with a green tinted sword sticking out of its head. 

"Looks like I made it just in time." A taller man pulled the sword from the creature, a black fluid spilling out of the opened wound. "Are either of you hurt?" 

Midorikawa couldn't form words, he only shook his head as he watched the other draw closer. 

"Really? While I could believe it from your friend, you will need to be patched up." 

The short boy stepped out to look at the new man, his voice still remaining with its unsettling calm tone. "Are you one of those guardian things he mentioned?"

"It's that obvious huh?" The man looked at the other, furrowing his brows. "You have red eyes."

"I do."

"Well regardless, I'm sure you both have a lot of questions, but I'll answer only two for now and the others once we patch up your friend here." He pushed up his goggles, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "My name is Yuichi Jin. And yes, I am in fact a Guardian." 

 


End file.
